


kill our way to heaven

by Ariesgirl666



Category: Light as a Feather (2019)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Murder Girlfriends, Road Trip, Spoilers for the end of laaf, kind of a blood kink, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: McKenna takes well -too well - to the parasite living in her spine.





	kill our way to heaven

Violet hasn’t wanted to _save_ anyone quite as much as she’s wanted to save pretty McKenna Brady, of the green eyes and bleeding heart.

She wants to call this whole thing off, wants to go somewhere else where she’s just the new girl and Mack’s just her friend —maybe more than her friend. But she has a job to do, so she squares her shoulders, psychs herself up, and places her hands on McKenna’s forehead.

 

* * *

 

It turns out that McKenna Brady ends up saving _her_.

Violet doesn’t expect her to visit again after getting her answers, but she does, in the most unconventional way -sneaking in through her window at night, covered in blood.

_(she looks gorgeous)_

Violet stumbles out of bed. “Your clothes are soaked,” is all she manages to say, and McKenna grins that strange familiar grin at her and says, “I pushed Trey in front of a train.”

Violet says, “Oh.”

There’s something in McKenna’s eyes that warns Violet not to question her sanity, or the truth of her story.

“I have something to show you,” McKenna says, and she takes off her shirt and turns around. There it is, the creature, pulsating in its mess of rotten skin on McKenna’s back.

Violet gasps. “It was supposed to stay with Jennie -”

“And yet.” McKenna rolls her shoulders forward. She’s still topless. Blood runs down her wet hair and traces lines on her breasts and Violet is definitely staring now.

“Did it make you feel stronger?” McKenna asks, conversationally. Violet’s never seen her this happy. “More powerful?”

Violet stumbles out an answer. “N-no.” It did the opposite, made her feel like she was dying a little bit more every day. But death looks good on McKenna, just like that black dress Violet bought her —something that makes Violet look pale and sickly only brings out McKenna’s gorgeous curves.

“Come on.” Mack holds out a hand. “We’re getting out of here.”  
“Are you going to kill me?” Violet blurts out -she has to ask, and all this time she spent fantasizing about killing herself and seeing Marc again feels unreal as she sees herself mirrored in McKenna’s eyes and for once in her goddamn life she doesn’t want to die.

She swears she can see McKenna calculating just how much force it would take to snap Violet’s neck but she says, “No.”

“Then why…?”  
“Because Henry burned the book. You’re the best source of information I have about this thing.” McKenna prods the rotting flesh on her back experimentally, as if it causes her no pain whatsoever. “Besides, it’ll be fun. A girls trip.”

“I -”

“I’m not asking, Violet.”

Violet takes McKenna’s hand. The blood dries between their palms.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what happened here?


End file.
